Apple macOS
Background: macOS is an operating system made by Apple, starting out as just "Mac OS" during the '80s. Originally being made as a development of the Apple Lisa interface, it debuted with the release of the Macintosh 128K in 1984. The operating system would later change over the time with various improvements. After 2001 with the release of version 10, the OS would change it's name to "Mac OS X". With the release of Mountain Lion, the name was changed to "OS X" in 2012. The name of the OS is currently "macOS", starting with Sierra in 2016. 1st Screen (January 24th, 1984-February 2nd, 2002) Nicknames: * "The Happy Mac", "B&W Happy Mac" * For the error variant: "The Sad Mac" The Mac from Hell/Of doom * For the Mac OS 8.5 variant: "The Colored Happy Mac" Screen: On a gray background, an icon of a Macintosh with a happy face on the screen appears. Variants: * Whenever the Macintosh has a severe error, (or happen to press the interrupt switch on the side of some Macs) It will display a black background with the same image of the Macintosh, but it will be displaying a frown, has X's over its eyes and a different nose. This is called the "Sad Mac", which was used in 1984 to 2002. Also, on older models like the Macintosh Plus, the Sad Mac has a checkerboard pattern around the icon instead of a black background, making the icon look like it has a gray border/background around it. * Starting with Mac OS 8.5 to 10.1 Puma, the background is gray, and the Happy Mac icon of the 1st logo appears, but colored. Starting with the release of Mac OS X 10.0, the Happy Mac became flatter and the rainbow spinning wait cursor (commonly known as the"spinning beach ball/pin wheel of death") appears on the top right corner. FX/SFX: None. Startup Sound (Music/Sounds): The trademark Apple note has been known to evolve during the course of the Happy Mac startup, these include: * Macintosh 128K, 512K, Plus, SE and Classic (1984-1992): A beeping sound. * Macintosh II & Macintosh SE/30 (1987-1991): A synthesized guitar note. * Macintosh LC Series & Macintosh Classic II (1990-1996): A quiet synth note. * Macintosh Color Classic, Quadra/Centris Series and 68k Powerbooks (1991-1995): An airy keyboard note. * Power Macintosh & Performa 5200/5300 Series (1995-1997): A string chord. * NuBus Power Macintoshes (1994-1996): A live guitar note. * Quadra/Centris AV Series (1993-1994): The trademark synth chime note that would later be used on newer computers. * PCI Power Macintoshes (1996-1998): A lower pitch version of the same synth chime. * 20th Anniversary Macintosh (1997-1998): An echoing light synth note. * iMac G3 & Power Macintosh G3 Blue & White (1998-2002): An even lower pitch and lower quality version of the Quadra/Centris AV chime. The same chime would be used on newer and current Macs. All these sounds can be heard here. Startup Sound Variants: When the Sad Mac is displayed, depending on what Mac you're using, a noise will be heard in the background. These chimes are nicknamed the "Chimes of Death": * Macintosh 128K, 512K, Plus, SE, Classic, iMac, & Power Macintosh G3 Blue & White (1984-1992, 1998-2002): None. * Macintosh II and SE/30 (1987-1993): A synthesized guitar arpeggio. Depending on the error, this suceeds either a short chord, a single note, or two notes. * Macintosh LC Series & Macintosh Classic II (1990-1996): A higher pitched version of the arpeggio played on a synth followed by four more notes. * Quadra/Centris AV Series (1993-1994): A short, steady tempo tune. * Performa 5200/5300 Series & Macintoshes with PowerPC upgrade card (1995-1997): A dramatic three note brass fanfare followed by drumbeats and a cymbal crash, sounding like it was done by Garageband or Logic Pro X. * Performa 6100 series (1994-1996): A car crash sound, ending with a firworks-like sound. * PCI Power Macintoshes (1995-1998): An airy shattering/axe/glass breaking/ice breaking sound. All of the chimes can be found here. Availability: Appears on all Macintosh computers running System 0.97 to Mac OS 9.2.1 (when using a Old World ROM Mac). After the release of Mac OS System 3.0, this screen would appear before the next one, then before the 3rd logo in Mac OS 7.6 Editor's Note: It's a favorite of many Mac users and Apple fans alike. 2nd Screen (January 24th, 1984-April 7th, 1997) Screen: On a dark graybackground, a bordered rectangle appears, with an icon of the computer and mouse on the left and the text "Welcome to Macintosh." in the center. FX/SFX: TBA Startup Sound (Music/Sounds): TBA Availability: Appears on Macintosh computers beginning with the Macintosh 128k (System 0.97), presumably ending with the release of System 7.5.5 due to the introduction of the next startup screen with Mac OS 7.6. Editor's Note: Same as the 1st screen. 3rd Screen (January 7th, 1997-February 1st, 2002) Nicknames: "The Finder Icon", "The Blue Face" Screen: On a gray background, a bordered gray square appears with another bordered square inside, filled in white. Inside that square there's an icon of a blue/cyan face with a large nose, causing it to look like two faces if you look closely, one of then looking at the screen and the other pointing at the left. Below there's "Mac OS", with a "TM" trademark above "Mac". Below the white square there's the text "Starting up..." and the progress bar below. The background varies depending on the version; it may be gray or blue (with or without little Finder faces in the background). At the very bottom of the screen, icons representing the system's extensions appear one by one as they are loaded. Trivia: Extensions were removed in Mac OS X due to the fact that extensions sometimes tended to make the system very unstable. Variants: On every update, there are changes that happen to the logo. * Mac OS 7.6 (1997): The "U" in "up" is now uppercase. Plus, the background is now blue with several copies of the Mac OS logo. * Mac OS 8.0 (1997):The "TM" symbol is not above "Mac", remaining the background the same as the Mac OS 7.6 update. * Mac OS 8.5 (1998): The progress bar has a new blue gradient fill. Plus the "Mac OS" wordmarks on each copy of the logo is removed and the background is now darker. * Mac OS 8.6 (1999): "OS" is no longer blue and a "8.6" is seen next to the wordmark,thus making it read as "Mac OS 8.6". The background is still the one from the Mac OS 8.5 update. * Mac OS 9.0 (1999): The number is changed to "9", thus making it read as "Mac OS 9". The background from the Mac OS 8.5 update. * Mac OS 9.1 (2001): The number is changed to "9.1", thus making it read as "Mac OS 9.1". The background is also cyan with a cyan gradient fill. * Mac OS 9.2 (2001): The number is changed to "9.2", thus making it read as "Mac OS 9.2". The background is plain blue this time. FX/SFX: The progress bar. Startup Sound (Music/Sounds): None. Availability: Appears on Macintosh computers running Mac OS 7,6, 8, and 9, such as the PCI Power Macintosh computers and the iconic iMac G3. Editor's Note: Same as the 1st screen. 4th Screen (March 24th, 2001-November 14th, 2007) Nicknames: "The Blue Apple Logo (2001-2003)", "The Glossy Apple Logo (2003-2007)" Screen: * 2001 (10.0): On a blue background, a rectangle in the center with lines appears, with a metallic Apple logo near the top, and the text "Mac OS X" below it. The progress bar is seen below. "Welcome to Macintosh." is seen below the bar. Then, verbose information about the startup appears in place of "Welcome to Macintosh". * 2001-2003 (10.1-10.2): Same concept, but with a blue, glassy Apple logo. * 2003-2007: (10.3-10.4): It's the same concept as before, but the Apple logo is in white with a dark gray streak, "Mac OS X" is seen with a different font, and the loading bar and "Welcome to Macintosh." with the verbose information (in Panther) or "Starting Mac OS X..." (in Tiger, with no verbose info) text are inside a darker rectangle section. FX/SFX: The progress bar. Startup Sound (Music/Sounds): None (since the "Colored Happy Mac" and the next logo actually serve the startup sound). Availability: Appears in Mac OS X 10.0-10.4 computers after the 5th screen. Editor's Note: Same as the 1st screen. 5th Screen (August 23rd, 2002- ) Nickname: "The Apple Logo" Screen: A gray background appears. The dark gray Apple logo then appears at the center. After a few seconds, the loading circle appears below the logo. Variant: Starting with 10.10 Yosemite, a progress bar appears instead. On newer Macs, the background is black and the Apple logo is white. Prior to 10.10 Yosemite, on safe boot, the progress bar appeared below the circle. FX/SFX: The logo appearing and the loading circle. Startup Sound (Music/Sounds): The 1998 iMac synth chime, again. On newer Macs until 2017, starting with the 5th generation MacBook Pro, none. Availability: Appears on all the Mac computers using 10.2 Jaguar onwards. This serves as the 1st screen that appears before the 2nd screen of the previous startup on 10.2 Jaguar, and also before the next screen on 10.3 Panther. Versions after 10.4 Tiger has no other screen following afterwards besides the desktop or log-on request. Editor's Note: Same as the 1st screen.